The Cannibal
by ShyWrites
Summary: Why have a meal, when you can enjoy the feast? ONESHOT DARKFIC


**Another one of these Killer Dads AU oneshots. Just so you all are aware, there are three more stories to this series; The Siren, The Wrestler and The Suicidal. If you want to fully understand this AU, you can read the others before diving into this one. Even though the three have no correlation, it wouldn't hurt to read those first.**

 **I hope you like this story!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this AU.**

"Thanks for inviting me over Brian."

Hugo Vega took off his suit coat and placed it on a rack by the door. It had been ages since he spent some quality time with one of his favorite neighbors. Sure, Brian and Hugo never really talked much but when they did, the redhead was always willing to listen and the same went for the school teacher. These two unlikely friends ended up looking out for each other and their perspective children. Guiding them in the right direction or just looking after them when the other went out on errands or other events.

This relationship was more prominent when Hugo's boyfriend abandoned him. Sure, everyone was sentimental over the event but Brian took it the hardest, helping the teacher in any way he could. From cooking for him and his son to comforting Hugo when he needed the shoulder to cry on, Brian was there. Caring for the man like his boyfriend should've. His warm embrace made Hugo enjoy Brian's company even more, coming over weekly to talk with him after a long day.

Today was no different.

Brian smiled, sitting at his armchair in his living room that lied adjacent to his couch. These two pieces of furniture matching in color, which was a moss green. In between these, was a wooden coffee table where two cups of steaming hot coffee lied. The familiar scent caused Hugo to smile as well, taking his place on the sofa and beaming at the redhead.

Brian chuckled at the man's remark before saying. "Hugo, you don't need to be invited! You're always welcome to visit!"

"Of course." The teacher nodded, leaving back on the sofa and breathing in.

Believe it or not, he needed this. The teacher life that was filled with chaos and drama from students and staff needed a little break from. Not to mention he was stressed, with packets of final exams to grade and a son to manage, it was hard to stay on his toes. He would either slack a little with his child or slack a little with his work. Either way, he was tired.

And Brian knew this.

Brian saw it in the man's eyes. He was a stack of unstable bricks that could fall at any moment. He was tired and needed time to ease up from all the stress his job had caused. This man was exhausted, drained of his enthusiasm and glow. The only thing that remained was his weak, pale form. He laid back on the couch like a dead prey after being attacked from the hunt.

He was perfect.

Brian licked his lips as he reached down and picked up his mug from the table. He took a sip and continued his conversation with Hugo.

"So, how was work?"

"The usual." the teacher sighed. "I can never catch a break. It must be easier for you. Living off the fishing you do."

The redhead beamed. "It's easier when they're biting! But sometimes, they barely come out. I would have to find another fishing spot for that day."

The teacher nodded, sipping on his coffee. He placed the cup down and smiled. "Y'know, I find this place so peaceful. It's amazing how you keep it this way. My Ernest is always screaming into his game so it's hard to keep order."

Brian laughed. "Well my Daisy knows how to keep herself quiet."

"Where is she anyways?" Vega looked around from his seat. "She's usually here by the time I come in."

"She's um…" he started. "Out with Carmensita." he lied.

"Oh." Hugo nodded. "Well I'm glad she's making friends."

Brian smiled, laughing the lie off as he took another sip of his coffee. The two fathers knew about Daisy's shy behavior. She stayed focused on her home life and her school work to make many friends. She wasn't really that close to Carmensita nor many other kids in the cul de sac. Brian felt the lie sting a little, moving around in his mouth a little before and after he spoke it.

He knew where his daughter was and he knew he couldn't tell Hugo. Why would he tell him about the act? About what had took place inside of these walls. About the meek prey that scurried around the house like a small, defenseless animal. A bunny even. About how her pigtails bounced up and down as she made her way around corners and doors. He couldn't tell Hugo about the deed. The hunt.

The kill.

The feast that he had on his daughter was none of this man's concern. None of anyone's concern but his. He enjoyed and cooked the meal so only he should know. Right? Brian nodded to himself as he drank the rest of his coffee. He then smiled at the teacher before saying.

"Say, why don't you stay over for dinner?! I'm sure Ernest won't mind spending the night alone for a spill."

"I don't know…" the teacher started. "I said I was gonna cook-"

Brian embraced the man into a hug. He sniffed Mr. Vega's form a little as he said. "Nonsense Hugo! Just call him up and said he's on his own! You are relaxed, aren't ya?"

Hugo beamed at the redhead, easing a little deeper into the couch. He nodded at the man and took out his phone. "Alright. I'll text him."

Brian smiled toothfully. "Glad you're staying!" he then rushed into the kitchen to get dinner started.

The fisherman went into one of his drawers and pulled out a grocery bag. He placed it in his back pocket as he started walking off. He then hummed a little to himself as he opened the back door and looked at the doghouse in the back. He grinned as he walked up to the pet's residence and bend down. Brian smiled widely as he stared into the dog's area and watched Maxwell stare back at him.

Pure terror on his features.

In the eyes of Maxwell, Brian could feel the fear. Swarming through his body laid horror that the bearded man knew was there. Being forced to eat the remains of one of his owners was not on his agenda, he was sure of that. He just wanted to sleep with her, enjoy her company and get baths and hugs from her. Now he was staring in the eyes of the man, no, the monster that killed his best friend.

So, he bit into his owner's grabbing hand.

Blood pooled out of the wound, but Brian silenced his screams. He grabbed onto Maxwell with his other hand and punched him over his head until his grip on his hand loosened. And his eyes closed. Brian smirked at the animal as he started to tear through the corpse, leaving fur and bone on the ground to be discarded later. He placed the meat and edible fat in the bag he brought out and headed back inside.

He washed off the meat and chopped it up with some veggies and herbs and placed it all in a large pot. As soon as that started cooking, he added broth and started to stir. After a few moments, Hugo could smell the stew. As Brian put on some rice, Hugo started to linger in the kitchen. He was enjoying the scent and the smells of a home cooked meal that he grew hungry.

He, however, decided to walk away from the stove and looked into his backyard to take his mind off the food for a bit. Hugo started out the window in the kitchen and his mouth was ajar. Brian placed the rice in the rice cooker before turning to the teacher. The redhead could feel his heart sick into his chest. He knew what he was looking at without even going towards the window.

Brian wanted to shield the teacher's eyes away from the devastating scene. He wanted to erase the memories of this experience away from his brain and force him to stay. To stay and feast with him. To lock him into an embrace that will clear away the image of a corpse.

But instead he forced the man to the ground with the chop of his hand.

The teacher hit the floor and tried to get up only to be knocked on the floor again by the tearful Brian. Blood oozed from the front of the teacher's skull as he picked up the man by his hair and place him on the cutting board. He chopped Hugo into pieces, separating his meat from bones and hair as he placed the preserved parts in a bag. Brian then cried as he put him in the fridge.

Dinner for another day.


End file.
